


The office: Lovetime

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Office AU, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles saves someone and that someone is his boss and now they are somehow in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The office: Lovetime

**Author's Note:**

> another thing i wrote this time a bit longer  
> again sorry for any mistakes

Stiles isn't annoyed. He is about to cry.  
After years, he finally got a job in Hale & co., a big company about healthy food, mostly trying to make every farmer to not use harming chemical.

And Stiles loves that idea.  
He may not be the healthiest eater, but he does try to eat healthy enough. And his dad, which isn't exactly working like he would like, but they are getting there. Melissa is helping, too.

 

But back to Stiles and his tears.  
He tried to apply for years now, everytime he got a rejection. Because of so many reasons, his favorite was “We are sorry, but we aren't looking for an employee at the moment.”  
They are always looking for new ones. But they just refuse to accept Stiles.

And Stiles had to work part-time at weird jobs.

But now he got accepted. Happiest moment.  
Stiles was nervous and excited on his first day. But it turns out they only hired him as a lunch boy.  
He has to bring coffee in the morning, lunch and snack. Sometimes he can sort out some file, mostly to shred.  
His compartment boss is the biggest asshole Stiles had the misfortune to ever meet.  
Issac Lahey is worse than Jackson. His the only one with that opinion obviously, because for some reason, Scott, his best friend knows him. And they are good friends.

He is pissed to say the last.

Stiles` dad is no help either, because he just keeps telling him that he is old enough to stop trying to give someone else the fault.  
But Issac is seriously the devil.

And today is seriously the worst workday in Stiles` life.  
Just because he could, he ordered Stiles to search for a file. Stiles was happy at first, but then he looked for it nearly five hours. Which means he could pick up the lunch for the compartment.  
Worst thing to do.  
He got scolded by everyone. The worst was Erica. She's pregnant at the moment so she react to the lack of food in different ways. At once. And because Boyd, the IT here, is her husband, Stiles can be happy he is still alive. Because the last time someone made Erica unhappy was never seen again.  
True story, Greenberg just disappeared one day.

The rumors say that Greenberg was just transferred somewhere else, but they all know Boyd ate him.  
Somehow Boyd got bigger the moment he disappeared. It makes sense.

But so yeah, he got his hopes up for nothing, got scolded by Erica, made her unhappy and now he is scared for his life.  
But it does get worse. Because it feels like he is back in High school, he is the nerd with the braces and big, black framed glasses and only talks about comics. To be fair he does but not in work.  
So why is he getting even laughed at when he just walks by?  
Getting an idea, thanks to Jacksons cruel jokes, Stiles went to the toilet and turned around. He sighed deep and long as he saw that note on his back. Who even does that in 2015?

Taking it off, Stiles looked at his clock.  
At least the day is over for now.

Without saying goodbye, like anyone would care, he went to gather his few things and went outside.  
Obviously, it was a nice day. Birds singing and the sun still shining.

One last annoyed huff, Stiles made his way to the bakery.  
Fuck healthy food, its time for cake and cookies. Later he will get some curly fries and more curly fries. And maybe a milkshake.

The street was quiet and empty, no one visit the little bakery. Liam, the baker, is actually very nice, but he can get a little bitchy.  
Which is fine, its just Liams charm.  
It doesn't change the taste of his baked goods. They are delicious.  
And its fun to anger Liam on purpose, he's cute just like a puppy.

Back on the street, looking at his phone with his left hand, while the other holds the bag with the chocolate cake and peanut butter cookies, Stiles can hear an angry voice talking pretty loud.  
Looking up, because yes, Stiles is a little shit who likes to listen to other people, he sees only a really hot guy. In a suit, which is a bonus.  
He's obviously talking on the phone, seems like it's over some business, but this time Stiles isn't even paying attention to what its said, but only sees the guy. He may just see some parts of him, meaning his arms and legs and his profile but those parts are very good looking.  
Even the big eyebrows are nice.

But apparently that guy is dumb, then he wants to cross the street while its still red.  
Stiles can't figure out what happened, why he did that, maybe it's because his father is sheriff and he is just born with that trait, but Stiles let his bag fall, he had enough sense to put his phone back in his bag and ran to the walking idiot. For Stiles it seemed like the time stopped.  
The car, which drove with full speed, appeared like he didn't drive at all. The few people around, didn't even look at the black haired man, stopped to, a teenager playing with his phone froze.  
Stiles got a hold on the stranger's jacket and hauled him back, falling backwards, taking the man with him, who landed on top of him.  
Stiles` heartbeat beating faster than ever, the honk of the car scaring him back, realizing he is still holding onto the stranger, who looked down at him, a little pale and surprised.

Trying to find their breath again, they stand up, Stiles a little shaking. Without saying anything, he went to his bag and hoped his baked goods are alright, looking inside, happy to see that only some cookies are broken.  
That's good news.

Stiles turned around to see the guy looking straight at him. His heart actually stopped for a second.  
He managed to smile and wave at him, which the guy responded with his own little wave, his face not moving a single muscle.

Stiles kept walking, his legs still shaking but it got better the more he breathed calmly.  
Shit day turned into interesting and scary day.

And he met a good looking man.

Stiles can still feel the muscle he felt as he held him.  
And as he saw those green eyes.  
Well, damn. He got new jerk off material. Along with some dramatic background story.

It's not like everyone except of Stiles to be romantic towards a stranger.

 

The next day, Stiles woke up believing he dreamed that all.  
But after a quick shower, he realized he didn't. On his right arm there is a scratch, which burns like hell under hot water.  
Sighing, he also remembered how his work ended.  
Maybe it isn't such a good place like he hoped.

Without any desire, he changed, drunk his coffee and went on his way to work.

He got lucky this time, he actually was allowed to order some important file. And perfect excuse why he didn't pick up the lunch this day either.  
But all together, it doesn't seem like his coworker are going to make his life harder. They actually look stressed and nervous. Issac didn't order him even once.

Stiles is a little scared. But it's not like he is that important at the moment. So he stayed with his file.  
But everyone in the office is being so nervous, which makes Stiles nervous, so when he walked around to give everyone their lunch, he obviously bumped into someone one.  
And for some reason it went silent. Like no one is moving anymore, let alone breathing.

Stiles had a salad in his hand, which means the dressing of it is now on the black jacket of the man he bumped. That's gonna be hard to get out. Looking up a little, because the other man isn't that tall, he saw big eyebrows and green eyes.  
Fuck that is the guy from yesterday. Why is he doing here?

“I'm so sorry, Mr. Hale! Are you alright”, Hale?

Stiles closed his eyes slowly. He can't believe it. After so many months to finally meet his boss he bumped into him and soiled his back jacket with salad dressing!

Oh, but wait. Stiles saved that man. So he has to owe Stiles something, right?

Hale just grunted and walked pass all. Went to the elevator, went inside and disappeared when the doors closed.

He can't fire Stiles because of something like that, right?  
The other were looking at him like he killed a puppy and a baby at the same time and ate them.  
That means bad news for him. Damn it.

 

But after a week, nothing happened. And that annoyed Issac to no end. Stiles may or may not laughed till his head started to hurt and just couldn't breathe anymore.  
In the second day of the second week after the accident, Stiles was called. To meet Derek Hale.  
Co-chief of Hale & co.

Stiles wouldn't exactly say he is scared. But he is, in fact, scared. Terrified even.

After some calming breath, Stiles went inside Dereks office. And came face to face with a woman.  
Is he wrong?

But it turns out that woman is Laura Hale, the one who actually build Hale & co. to what it is now.  
While, yes, their parents did the start, but thanks to Laura it became bigger, more successful.

Stiles is sure that his brain stopped working, while his heart beat twice as fast. The only thing Stiles can hear is his blood, but he needs to focus because Laura Hale is talking.

But the only thing he gets out is a stammering, "Your hair is beautiful.”

Stiles could feel how his face became as red as Lauras lipstick, his hands fidgeting around.  
Laura starred for a few seconds before she threw her head back and started to laugh, loud and evil.

At least he can listen now.

After Laura calmed down, she started to talk again.

“First of all, thank you. I take much care in my hair. Secondly, the reason I called you, was to offer a job. Just for you.”

You need to know, Stiles is friends with Allison Argent and Lydia Martin, the most terrifying women in the world. Right after Melissa McCall. And he respects them with all his might. Stiles respect Laura Hale for that what she did, she did lots of great things in her young life. Life changing things for many, which were amazing.

But in this moment, after Laura offered him the job, what ever it is, and smiled so bright, Stiles swears to the life of his father, he is standing before the devil and she wants to him and his souls.  
Never had Stiles that flee urge like now. Everything in him tell him to just turn around and run.  
God, that woman is terrifying.

But Stiles swallowed the fear down, ignored the cold sweat on his back and smiled back at Laura, asking friendly as he can, what kind of job that is.

When she explained what it is, Stiles was speechless. Without wasting more time, he agreed to it.  
He will be the personal assistant of Derek Hale.

Awesome chance to befriend him.

 

But after nearly a month, Stiles realized it is not so easy like he hoped.  
Derek don't really talk. Not because he doesn't have anything to say, but because he choosees not to talk. Not when it's not necessary.  
But there is some good thing about his new job. Issac can't order him around anymore, because now Stiles is the boss of him. And get a better payment and actually work on something important.

But he still can't form some kind of friendship.

Obviously, Stiles complain about his job to his friends. Well, it turned more into complaining about his hot boss.  
Scott, his best friend, just groan in annoyance. That bastard isn't even tying to hide his annoyance. Or at least help him. For some reason Scott hates Derek. Makes no sense, they didn't even meet.  
Lydia is just ignoring her. She doesn't and that's it. And when Allison is there he can't even say the name Hale. Her family and the Hales have some bad blood. And because she is pregnant she reacts kinda badly to it, for many reasons.

The only who actually offers her help is Kira. But he tries to not ask her too often. Malia, her girlfriend can be mean.  
And with that, Stiles tries mostly on his own.  
Without him knowing, Laura actually helps him-

 

After some more months of working side by side with Derek, they actually became something like friends. They don't exactly meet out of the office, but for some reason Derek gave Stiles his phone number.  
Stiles is sure it's thanks to Laura. But he isn't complaining.

Now they keep texting each other at strange hours. Stiles feels even giddy when he gets a text from Derek.  
And he needs to share his luck, but his friends will kill him if he starts now with that, Allison now being in her eight month. She will eat him should he dare to talk. Malia already threaten him to rip him apart should he take Kira away from her.  
So with a heavy heart he went to Laura. Don't ask. He doesn't know it either why he is going to her of all people.

But as it turns out that it was an amazing idea. Then now he knows it's Derek birthday in two weeks. He got a new mission. And Laura loves to help.  
Even Peter, their strange uncle, who gives Stiles the creeps but at the same time it's fun because he got something crazy on him. So with their help, Stiles could muster with something up.

But then Scott said something, which blew him away. He loves Scott, he really does, but sometimes Stiles has the urge to choke him. But then Allison would be mad at him.  
Scott friendly pointed out that it's strange that he put so much effort for his boss, who sees no need to form actually long sentence.

And obviously, Stiles started to think about it. And what he realized what happened after little time, Stiles wants to eat his weight in chicken and cry.

Why didn't he realize that he is in love with his boss?

 

But that doesn't change a thing that Stiles wants to make something for Derek, and with that on his birthday, they throw a party for him.

Derek was at first annoyed, and he showed it of course, but after Laura pinched him he said his thanks to everyone.  
And in the end, Derek is even happy with it.  
Stiles likes to believe that its thanks to him, when Derek heard from Peter that it was his idea. One can dream, or not?  
And that perfect cake, Derek has to be happy. Who knew that grumpy guy has a sweet tooth?

Thanks to that party, Derek and Stiles friendship got a little deeper, the other actually started to respect him.  
It was perfect. Stiles couldn't wish for more.

 

It was after many months, when Allison and Scotts child, a girl with dark, floppy hair, was born that Dereks and Stiles friendship changed a little.

They meet now even after work, on free days. They texted regularly, they even had some insider jokes! They were happy friends.  
So why is Derek now ignoring Stiles?

It started that when he replied it was either on the next day or after hours with the excuse “I'm working.”. Or after meeting every Sunday, it stopped. At first every third Sunday he couldn't make it, now it completely stopped.  
Stiles misses it. It may now sound super sappy, but he misses Derek. Their talk about nothing, laughing over Greenberg, just sitting together and not talking.

But thankfully it went only for some weeks, and at work it's not like Derek can ignore Stiles any longer. They work together in a small place for god sake!

They had a meeting with Laura, Peter and some old dude, and after getting his money for the new project, the four of them went out to drink and celebrate it. To his surprise, Malia and Kira were there, too.

So now it was six, who celebrate it.

And with that, Stiles learned on the hard way that Peter gets touchy after some wine. He didn't really bother at first, but slowly his hand is going lower, and not meaning to sound mean or something, but being touched by Peter is disgusting.

But before Stiles could do something to stop it, the hand was gone, in Derek hand. Who nearly broke the hand of Peter.  
But that didn't stop Peter of drinking or trying to touch Stiles, so Derek choose to stay close to Stiles, his right hand on his back, so he can navigate Stiles away from his uncle hand.

Laura just watched, amused and happy. But a little annoyed. They are stupid. Why aren't they already together?  
Kira, too, is watching, just trying to find a way how to help Stiles, ignoring her girlfriend a bit. Who isn't happy about it.

Malia watched, watched how Stiles and Derek are literally dancing around each other, trying not to smile the whole time, trying not to get closer. Which is impossible, they are already chest to chest.  
And Kira, her beautiful and kind girlfriend is trying to help dumb and dumber.

But after another half an hour, Malia had enough. The is a reason why he asked Kira if she wanted to go drinking with her. And those two idiots are no good reason to disrupt in their date. It is not good enough.

So she did what she had to do. Kira already feeling it what she's about to do. Because she is amazing. There is a reason why Malia loves Kira so much.

She walked to Stiles and Derek, getting their attention, while she sees Laura and Peter in the corner of her eye watching interested.

“You love each other. You know it. We know it. Everyone here does. Now, do us all a favor. Go and fuck each other before I break your face.”

Stiles paled, Derek looked confused and embarrassed, his ears even turned a light pink.  
Malia didn't care, turned around and walked back to her girlfriend, who looked scandalous. And happy, because it actually worked.

Laura had to hold on the wall, her laughter thankfully silent, next to her, Peter was texting Issac.  
Then he, Issac, Boyd and Erica had a betting pot. And of course Peter and Erica won.


End file.
